Phone Call
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Seto's been a bad boy and Pegasus must punish him. :: Spanking, possible shounen ai, PegSeto


-squee- Oh, yeah. Go insane authoress! -does dance- xD I am on a ROLL! Anyway, here's the second version of Phone Call. The first one was eaten by my dumb-ass computer

... I lub you, you dumb-ass comp! -hugs comp- ;3 Anyway, here it is. I'm writing more Seto/Pegasus and this one has no plot. Not even aliens from a planet named after a phone company could turn this into a plot. O-O

---

Seto Kaiba is a busy man. He is a very, very busy man. And he has no time for random phone calls or pranks. Too bad some people don't know that. And one of those people just happens to be Pegasus. Well, technically, he did know. He just didn't care.

Seto groaned as the phone rang. He hesitated for a moment, but kept in mind that only a few people knew his work number. What was there to fear?

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kaiba-boy! I've missed you!"

Seto shuddered as Pegasus voice sang through through the phone receiver. The man was a stalker. He was even worse than the fangirls. And _that_ obviously said something.

"How did you get this number?"

"Why, I got it from you. Don't you remember? After a passionate night of calling and screaming my name, you begged me to call you the next day."

Seto began to silently wonder if Pegasus had finally blown his own mind. It _was_ possible.

"No, Kaiba-boy, I haven't blown my mind- but I sure did blow yours!"

"Why are you calling me?" Seto hissed, using his free hand to reorganize his desk; it seemed that Pegasus made him nervous sometimes.

"What type of question is that? I only called because I wanted to speak to you, of course! Can't I hear your voice?"

"No." Seto quickly hung up the phone, only to hear it ring again.

When he didn't answer, the ringing stopped and for a few minutes, his office was once again peaceful. Then the intercom light lit up.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir? You have a ... man on line 4. Would you like me to put him through?"

Seto muttered a reply as he continued to scribble his initials on some forms when Pegasus' voice rang into his office again.

"Bad Kaiba-boy! You hung up on me! Don't make me have to _punish_ you!"

Seto rolled his eyes and slowly replied in a mock scared voice, "And what are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I'm going to _spank_ you."

The threat made Seto laugh under his breath, though loud enough for Pegasus to hear him.

"Don't laugh, Kaiba-boy. I'm serious. I'm going to spank you with my bare hands until your cute little ass turns red."

Seto regained his composure and began his filing again, "I'd like to see you try."

The door to Seto's office was kicked down and a man in a black suit gestured to Seto's desk. In waltzed Pegasus, rolling up his sleeves. Seto glared at the man before reaching for the security button.

"Don't even bother, Kaiba-boy. Your security is a little tied up, right now. But soon, you'll be too busy to even care."

Another suited man entered the room and before Seto knew it, he was bent over his own desk.

"Now, should I spank you softly? Or should I just make it rough?"

Seto continued to struggle against the grip of Pegasus' goons. Obviously, Pegasus had planned this out. Before Seto could even register the idea of Pegasus planning out to capture him and torture him, a large, yet softened hand came down against his rear end, earning a small wince.

"Pegasus! What the hell-"

"Ah-ah-ah, Kaiba-boy. Watch your language!"

"I'll watch my _damn_ language when you get out of my _damn_ office!"

"Now that just cost you another one."

Seto growled as he watched Pegasus raise his hand out of the corner of his eye. Once again, the large, yet softened hand came down against Seto's rear, this time adding more force. And the more forceful the spanking, the more kinky the sounds. True to that statement, Seto let out a restrained yelp that brought a bright grin to the silver-haired man's face.

"I think you've learned your lesson."

The two suits let go of Seto and left the room. Seto growled lowly as he rubbed his ass. It _hurt_. Pegasus unrolled his sleeves before cupping Seto's face with his hand and planting a small peck on his cheek. Seto's eyes widened but before he could do anything, Pegasus was already out the door.

"Honestly, who does he think he is?" Seto hissed, limping back to his desk, but staying on his feet.

Just as Seto let out his statement-like question, the phone rang.

---

o-O NO PLOT! I told you. There was once a time when I actually wrote one-shots _with_ plots, but now it's just PWP's. xD I've got to stop this endless babble.

And, before anyone asks, I was drunk off 7Up when I wrote this. So blame the 7Up! .


End file.
